Nunca pensé que podría amarte de esta forma
by Sookie Writer
Summary: Editación de mi primer fanfiction. Es un Dramione. Tendrá escenas XXX con el correr del tiempo, puede que alguna que otra palabra fuerte, o escena, igual siempre comentaré antes del fic. "Siempre tendré que agradecerle a Harry el haberte conocido" DMxHG
1. El misterio de Harry

_Acá con otra de mis historias. Les comento que este fic es la editación de mi primer fic, mi primer dramione. Como todo el mundo crecí en este ámbito de escritura, y entonces decidí reacerlo para darle un toque más interesante, real y más largo._

_Saludos._

**Sookie.**

Dejen Reviews, me harán felices con ello.

_PD: Pido disculpas si los capítulos son cortos, es que siendo desde el punto de vista de Hermione es difícil exlpicar con exactitud lo que pasa fuera de su mundo. Lo que haré en algún capítulo talvez es poner otro punto de vista, pero eso aún no lo sé._

**(DMxHG) Esto quiere decir, cambio de escena.**

**

* * *

**

**1. El misterio de Harry**

Aún recordaba el momento en que encontré a Ron revolcándose con otra en nuestra casa hace unos tres años atrás, recuerdo perfectamente como sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Lavender con tanto placer, deseo y lujuria. Nunca había pasado algo tan íntimo entre nosotros, no por él, sino por mi, no deseaba que llegáramos a tal punto, yo me sentía perfecto con nuestra relación tan sana y amistosa… pero al parecer él, no. No pudo soportar el no tener sexo conmigo y fue en busca de la primera que se le cruzó.

Y por supuesto, Lavender nunca había olvidado lo que entre ellos había pasado en sexto año.

Lo que más asco me dio fue que hace unas pocas semanas acabábamos de mudarnos a esa casita tan preciosa en una ciudad muggle de Londres, y él había ensuciado nuestra cama con esa asquerosa perra.

Pero ahí no terminaría la historia, claramente, la vida no parece estar de mi lado. Lavender quedó embarazada a las pocas semanas, no sé si por esa vez que se revolcaron en mi cama, o de las quien sabe cuantas veces que lo hicieron. Sé que dio a luz a una niña pelirroja.

Poco he hablado con los Weasley desde entonces. Todo cambió. El trío de oro se rompió en pedazos desde su traición. Harry parece estar más de mi lado que el de Ron, no quiere admitir que odia que me haya traicionado de esa forma. Él esta saliendo con Ginny desde hace unos meses, pero dice que su relación esta cayéndose de a poco.

Me da lástima por él.

Harry es la única persona que tengo en estos momentos terribles, no por lo de Ron, eso ya lo he superado con el tiempo. No solo como problema principal es la poca atención que estoy dándole a mis estudios, por un lado estoy estudiando Leyes mágicas, y por otro Medimagia. He elegido las dos carreras más imposibles de lograr juntas, pero las estaba llevando bien, hasta los últimos meses.

Mis notas empezaron a bajar desconsideradamente. Mi éxito en el trabajo también. Sé que me están por echar. Sé que ya no les sirvo. Además, tampoco quiero trabajar toda la vida de camarera, realmente no es algo para lo que sirva. Hace unos meses atrás, Harry me ofreció trabajar con George, para ayudarlo en Sortilegios Weasley, desde la muerte de Fred que no podía llevar solo la tienda.

Pero no quise. Sabía que Ron aprovecharía todos los momentos para aparecerse e intentar que yo le disculpe. Claro que todavía no lo había hecho y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Sigues aquí? – Fue la voz de mi mejor amigo, el único en esos momentos que me despertó de ese ensimamiento de malos pensamientos – Deberías haber vuelto a tu casa hace dos horas. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la escuela donde estudiaba. La noche ya había llegado e imaginaba que Harry había estado buscándome por esas dos horas en los lugares más insólitos.

- Yo… necesitaba un momento para despejar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza – le dije disculpándome por no haberle avisado. _Aunque no me he despejado en lo absoluto_.

- Vamos, creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí – me ofreció su brazo para levantarme – Se está haciendo muy de noche.

Me levanté gracias a la ayuda de su brazo y me acurruqué en su cuerpo abrazándolo con cariño. Si no fuera por él… no sabría porque continuaba viviendo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó consolándome cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, asentí sin decirle más nada y ambos entramos a mi casa.

Completamente agotada me dirigí al baño para cambiarme. Cuando estaba lista le deje el paso hacia el baño a él y me acosté en la cama, con un suspiro.

- ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó la voz de Harry a los minutos, con un leve 'Umm' le di a entender que si – Hermione, algo tienes que hacer. No puedes continuar así por Ron…

- Es que… no es por Ron únicamente, es decir, si… ayer recibí la invitación a su boda con Lav-Lav – dije diciendo lo último con sarcasmo - Pero mi vida se ha ido al diablo. ¡Están por quitarme la casa!

- Sabes que eso es lo de menos – dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado en la cama abrazándome – Podremos salir juntos de todo esto, y volverás a ser la misma Hermione de siempre, te lo prometo – besó mis bucles, mientras que ambos empezábamos a entregarnos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté totalmente encima de Harry. Mi cuerpo se encontraba aplastando el de él, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de ello. Lo observé asustada por la situación, y al instante el dejo al descubierto sus ojos de un esmeralda tan llamativo, y me miró igual que yo.

- Yo… lo siento, Harry – me disculpé avergonzada mientras me levantaba de encima suyo para ir corriendo al baño.

_Fue solo un instante de estupidez. Tu no te diste cuenta que habías caído encima de él_. Me hice creer a mi misma al ver como mis mejillas estaban más coloreadas de lo habitual.

**(DMxHG)**

Suspiré nerviosa. Harry me había dicho que al finalizar el día tendría una sorpresa para mí. _¿De qué sorpresa se refería?_ No estaba del todo segura, pero temía. Temía que fuese lo que me "regalaría". _¿Por qué debía temer?_ Se suponía que Harry era mi mejor amigo.

Esperé impaciente pasar toda la tarde de ese domingo, dando vueltas por toda mi casa. Me puse a mirar algunos DVD's muggles que tenía de pequeña, películas animadas, y luego de los nervios a ver otro tipo de películas, dramáticas en su mayoría.

Así pasé toda la tarde, hasta escuchar el timbre resonar en mi casa.

Dí un brinco totalmente asustada por el chirrido del timbre. Me levanté suavemente del sillón y caminé hasta la puerta. La abrí, dejando pasar a Harry que traía una sonrisa de lado a lado. Mi mirada debe haberle causada gracia porque empezó a reírse. Es que con tan solo mirar mi cara cualquiera podría reírse: estaba totalmente desconcertada, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

- Tranquilízate, Hermione – me dijo dando golpecitos en mi espalda – Te aseguro que mi sorpresa te agradara.

Noté que su voz no estaba del todo convincente ante la última frase dicha, y eso logró ponerme más los nervios de punta. _¿Qué escondía tanto?_

- Harry… estás asustándome ya con tanto misterio – dije dudosa. Él me tomó de la mano y salimos de mi casa – Pero espera… mira mi facha – me miro con una ceja levantada y asintió.

- Entra rápido, cámbiate… ponte más linda que saldremos – me ordenó mientras me empujaba a la escalera, para subir al segundo piso.

Al llegar a mi habitación, busqué entre mi ropa algo adecuado para la ocasión. ¡Pero de que ocasión hablaba! Ni siquiera sabía a donde iríamos. Agarré una remera color perla de mangas tres cuartos, con un leve escote en V que no dejaba ver nada realmente emocionante. Ni que mi cuerpo fuera digno de llamar _lindo_. Era una simple muchacha de 25 años, con nada llamativo. Luego agarré unos jeans oscuros y me los calcé.

Bajé a las corridas, casi tropezándome con Crooshkans, que chilló molesto.

- Estoy lista. ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunté con bastante intriga. Su mirada llamaba mucho mi atención.

_¿A dónde es que me llevaría Harry?_


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Capítulo 2**

**Malfoy Manor**

* * *

De todos los lugares existentes que había en el mundo, no creí que Harry me llevaría ahí. Una enorme mansión, de seguro, una de las más antiguas y más lujosas de Inglaterra se alzaba en frente de mí, mostrándome más pequeña de lo que últimamente me sentía. Aquella casa me trataba como su siervo, como una persona dependiente de ella. Observé cada rincón de dicha casa, con total admiración, aún sin saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

- Harry ¿qué es esto? – pregunté ahora mirándolo a él, aunque me costaba verdaderamente girar la vista de tanta preciosidad que tenía enfrente.

- Ya verás – contestó con su aire tan jodidamente misterioso.

Entramos por las rejas, que se abrieron al instante en que ambos caminamos hacia ella. Quien fuese que viviera ahí, sabía que nosotros estábamos ingresando, o que al menos, Harry tenía la intención de llevarme ahí. ¿Quién sería la persona que viviera detrás de dichas rejas?

Al enfrentarnos a las puertas, leí sobre una placa completamente hecha en oro: 'Malfoy Manor'.

- ¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Malfoy? – pregunté con cierto indicio de enojo.

- Ya verás – volvió a contestar con una sonrisa de medio lado, traviesa. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Harry? ¿Qué tanto tenía para esconder?

Las puertas de roble de la casa se abrieron, una pequeña elfina nos dejó pasar con una sonrisa y nos pidió nuestros abrigos. Como presidenta de P.E.D.D.O, no deje que ella lo sostuviera, sino que lo colgué yo misma. A lo lejos, escuché una risita.

SU risita. Esa risa que tantos años había odiado, que tantos años me había maltratado, insultado, menospreciado. Sus pasos elegantes y aristócratas se escuchaban acercarse a nosotros.

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Granger - espetó Malfoy con esa voz llena de desprecio – Sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre.

- Malfoy, ¿Te acuerdas por que estamos aquí? – preguntó Harry frenando la serie de insultos que después de eso vendrían.

- Él lo sabrá, pero yo no – le dije molesta a Harry - ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

- Oh, pobre castorcito. No le han dicho el infierno que se le viene encima – se burló de mí. ¿Infierno? ¿De qué hablaba?

- Tranquila, Herms, estamos aquí. Porque él es tu única salvación - _¡Oh glorioso Dios, cuanta explicación! _Creo que Harry notó mi mirada totalmente confundida que continuó su explicación – Tu tienes muchos problemas, yo era tu única salvación hasta hace dos semanas… me enviaron por unos cuantos meses a Afganistán.

¡¡¡ ¿Qué? !!! – Exclamé exaltada ante lo que me había dicho - ¿Qué dices Harry? ¡Afganistán!

Yo, yo que era la persona con mas genes muggles en esa casa, o mejor dicho, en esa mansión. Sabía lo que Afganistán significaba. Sabía las constantes guerras que se formaban en dicho país, y sabía los peligros que podría correr.

- Es una larga historia, Herms – dijo Harry intentando abrazarme pero me separé. Miré de reojo a Malfoy que nos miraba divertido y curioso – El ministerio muggle, pidió ayuda. Dicen que no soportan más las incesantes guerras que hay en su país. Que al parecer son producto de terroristas magos.

- No puedo permitir que te vayas ¿Qué si te pierdo? – Preguntó escandalizada – Eres lo único que me queda. No puedes dejarme.

Sollocé, y dejé que me abrazara. Escuché a Malfoy intentando contener la risa, pero no le presté atención. Me importaba un carajo que estaba débil frente al peor de mis enemigos. Harry me abrazó fuertemente, intentando que así me calmara. Sabía que él no podía no ir, era uno de los mejores aurores que existía.

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué Ronald no va eh? ¡Que él vaya! Tu te quedas – dije emocionada ante mi idea, pero su cara me mostró que eso era imposible.

- Le han dicho que se quede… cuestiones de matrimonio y paternales – murmuró Harry sin atreverse a mirarme.

- Maldito idiota – murmuré entre dientes, ante la sorpresa de Malfoy – ¿Y por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué no… otra persona? – lo miré con desprecio al susodicho.

- Después de la guerra que sufrimos todos, Malfoy cambió – dijo mi amigo mirándolo – Aunque sigue siendo el mismo patán a la hora de hablar – me susurró, a lo que Malfoy frunció el ceño – Pero yo sé que es una buena persona, o al menos eso me ha estado mostrando…

- ¡Espera! ¿Te estuviste hablando con él? – le interrumpí.

Harry me tomó del brazo y nos alejó de Malfoy, quería hablarlo en privado.

- No tanto, es decir, me empecé a hablar con él cuando me enteré lo de mi viaje… - ladeó la cabeza – Sé que te resultara extraño que yo éste diciéndote que te quedes con… él. Pero es la única opción que nos queda, mañana te quitarán tu casa, perderás tu trabajo. Malfoy tiene los ingresos para cuidar de ti, Herms. Por favor, hazlo por mí – me suplicó mientras levantaba sus gafas que se habían resbalado unos centímetros por su nariz.

Noté la característica cicatriz que tenía en su frente. Nunca la había mirado con estos ojos, se veía tan flameante, tan única. Era única de por sí. Miré a sus ojos, y no pude aguantarme.

- Está bien, si tú dices que ha cambiado. Confío en ti – dije rendida. _Si no me queda otra_ – Pero me prometes que me escribirás todos los días, que todos los días me contarás que pasa. Si un día no llegas a escribirme, viajaré a Afganistán. ¿Entiendes? – le ordené señalándolo con mi dedo índice como si estuviese retándolo.

- Haré todo lo que me pidas – me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente – Aquí están tus maletas – hizo un movimiento con la varita que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo y toda mi muda de ropa, y cosas importantes estaban ahí. Me pregunté cómo sabía que era lo que más quería traer.

- ¿Ya te irás? – pregunté.

- Salgo mañana antes del amanecer, quiero estar con la mejor energía – me explicó él, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida. No pude evitar no llorar, mi único amigo en esos momentos estaba yéndose, lejos, por mucho tiempo. Pero eso no era lo peor, tenía que sufrir yo sola el casamiento del amor de mi vida y a la vez, vivir con la persona más estúpida de la tierra, Malfoy – Cuídate – me susurró al oído y dejo un beso en mi mejilla – Tú, cuídala. No quiero enterarme de nada, Malfoy – le dije apuntándolo con el dedo. Él solo se dignó a rodar los ojos.

Harry dejó la casa. Dejó la casa, dejándome con mi peor pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir así? Pero si pensaba el lado bueno e interesado, Harry tenía razón. Él podía mantenerme.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí parado toda la noche? ¿O piensas al menos enseñarme mi cuarto? – pregunté de mala gana, mientras me acercaba hasta una escalera de mármol suponiendo que por allí serían las habitaciones.

- Por supuesto que te mostraré tu habitación, pero también debo dejarte unas cosas en claro… - dijo con su total aristocracia mientras pasaba por al lado mío interponiéndose en mi camino – Nunca, pero nunca, se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación… que ya te la mostraré – dijo al ver que yo estaba a punto de replicar la localización de dicha – Tampoco, se te ocurra entrar en mi escritorio personal – dijo esto un poco más serio. _¿Qué tendrá tanto ahí?_ – Y por último, te censuro también la entrada a… ésta habitación – señaló la primer puerta del lado izquierdo al llegar al segundo piso.

La puerta que había señalado, estaba perfectamente. No tenía un solo rasguño. Pero estaba llena de candados y de seguro de millones de hechizos protectores. ¿Qué habría del otro lado? Mordí mi labio comiéndome la curiosidad que tenía.

Malfoy siguió caminando y para no parecer tan curiosa lo seguí. Pasamos no sé cuantas puertas, hasta que frenó en una.

- Esta será tu habitación. La de al lado, es la mía – me comunicó mientras la señalaba – Espero que no seas dormilona, los elfos preparan el desayuno a las 9 de la mañana en el salón principal. El almuerzo se da únicamente a las 13 horas y la cena a las 21 horas. Espero que estés puntual y espero que en la hora del desayuno aparezcas con ropas decentes – dijo sin mirarme siquiera.

¿Qué se creía que era este tipo? ¿Mi madre?

- Escúchame, yo tengo mis horarios… - empecé a hablar pero me frenó.

- Pero es MI casa – recalco el MI – Así que se hará lo que yo quiera. Hasta la cena.

Anunció y desapareció por el pasillo. No sabía que coño podía hacer ahora, pero lo que más estaba ansiando era darme una buena y refrescante ducha. Malfoy parecía del prototipo de tener las mejores duchas existentes. Tal vez, no la iba a pasar tan mal ahí. ¿Por qué no aprovechar un poco de éstos lujos?

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza. Como avisé igual en mi perfil, tenía problemas con fanfiction, que siempre que la abría me aparecía un virus y no podia entrar. Ahora, les dejo este capítulo. Espero sepan disculparme.

Sookie.


	3. William Lestrange

Capítulo 3

**William Lestrange**

**OJO:** _Este capítulo tendrá una escena, aunque nada específico igual._

* * *

Muchas veces la gente toma este tipo de duchas como perfectas para la meditación, por lo que decidí probar si esa teoría era cierta. Antes de pasarme por mi habitación, me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba indicado que sería mi baño. Entré y quedé impactada. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lujos, ni siquiera como Premio Anual en Hogwarts había disfrutado de estos privilegios. El color de la habitación era de un anaranjado muy claro, que dejaba contrastar el blanco mármol que adornaba el lavamanos, la bañadera y el inodoro.

Me quité los zapatos, y sentí el frío piso del mismo material mencionado, cerré los ojos casi instintivamente al empezar a sentir un refrescante olor a menta en el lugar, sonreí. Di unos pasos hasta llegar a una enorme y redonda bañadera, pasé mi mano por el material, observando los grifos –obviamente de oro- para saber que tipo de baño me daría.

Abrí uno de los grifos, agua caliente, comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras esperaba que la bañera se llenara al menos hasta la mitad de ella. Me quité la remera color perla que me había puesto anteriormente, y antes de empezar a quitar mi jean apagué el grifo, y acto seguido, abrí el de agua fría: no deseaba morir a causa del calor del agua.

Quedando ya completamente desnuda, apagué el grifo y prendí a la vez, el que decía: burbujas, luego el de espumas, y por último uno que tenía por nombre "baño perfecto", con probar no perdía nada. Apagué los grifos, y me metí dentro la bañera. Estaba perfectamente a la temperatura que a mí me gustaba. Me relajé y cerré los ojos.

¿Qué haría de mi vida en esa enorme y tan alejada mansión? Aunque esa no era la cuestión. ¿Qué haría de mi vida, conviviendo con Draco Malfoy? Siempre había sido mi peor enemigo, pero en ese momento, era mi única salvación. Era algo totalmente ilógico, que la persona que había intentando hacerme la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos estuviera hospedándome en su casa. Y lo peor, que hubiera aceptado eso por parte de Harry Potter.

Refregué mi cara buscando alguna solución, y llegué a asustarme. ¿Qué pasaba si todo esto era una trampa y Malfoy quería hacer algo conmigo? No podía ser, Harry estaba muy confiado de las palabras de Malfoy. Igual tenía que estar muy atenta a todo tipo de movimiento.

Pasaron al menos cuarenta minutos y ya notaba mi piel envejecida. Me paré en la bañera y busqué una toalla del mismo color que las paredes, y enredé mi cuerpo en ella saliendo al frío del piso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

No sé que motivo es el que me está haciendo caminar. No sé porque mi subconsciente me está haciendo hacer esto. Mi mente esta despierta, mi mente sabe que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, pero sin embargo, sigo caminando. Hay algo que no me deja gritar, no deja que me detenga. ¿Qué me pasa?

Los cuadros que se encontraban en las paredes, estaban dormidos. Gracias a Merlín, mi pinta no era la mejor. ¡Eso era lo peor! Traía nada más la toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, tapando lo prohibido. Varias gotas caían por todo mi cuerpo ya que ni tiempo había tenido para secarme, que ya andaba caminando hacia SU escritorio.

¿Qué era lo que hacía? Sabía que mi cuerpo me estaba llevando hasta el escritorio de Malfoy pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba exasperándome por la situación. Mi mano se estiró para darle vuelta a la manija y darme paso –así vestida- a su escritorio.

Malfoy estaba ahí, sentado de espaldas buscando algún libro de quien sabe que en la biblioteca que adornaba todas las paredes del lugar. Se veía tan sexy.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestarme en mi…? – empezó a reclamarme con su voz tan autoritaria, y tan jodidamente sensual. ¿Quién había creado a este Adonis? - ¿Granger? – me preguntó asombrado al ver mi facha.

Mordí mi labio inferior con cierta picardía y empecé a dar pequeños pasos hacia él. Me miraba sorprendido y a la vez, excitado. Lo noté mayormente en el miembro que escondía entre sus piernas, el cuál parecía verse algo… entretenido con la vista que tenía enfrente.

- En Hogwarts se rumoreaba que te gustaba divertirte… - le dije sensualmente para quitarle sus dudas – No sé que esperas…. – agregué al final soltando la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo, que comenzaba a caerse por mi piel.

Quedé totalmente desnuda frente a los ojos de mi peor enemigo. Noté mis mejillas sonrojadas pero aunque intentaba comunicarle a mi cerebro que tenía que agacharme y taparme, mi cuerpo no se agachaba. Mi cuerpo lo único que hacia era obligarme a mirarlo, sensualmente, desearlo, necesitarlo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con total sorpresa, y al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria. _Oh, no_ pensé asustada al ver su rostro. Pero de pronto su mirada cambió, se puso mas seria hasta ofendida. Me acerqué a él con movimientos de cadera sensuales, hasta llegar a su cuerpo.

Con mis manos toqué su torso intentando quitarle su camisa, pero él no me dejó.

- Vamos Malfoy, hazme tuya – le pedí mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me tomó con cierta delicadeza por la cintura y me alejó de él.

- Deja de comportarte como una pendeja – me dijo bruscamente, a lo cual respondí con una mirada de ofendida.

- No soy ninguna pendeja, quiero que me poseas, es lo que más deseo – le hice pucheritos como haría una niña para que le compren una rica paleta.

La puerta del estudio volvió a abrirse, y los ojos de Malfoy dejaron de ver mi rostro y se ubicaron en la puerta. Yo no hice nada, me quede ahí, admirándolo.

- Veo que no la pasas para nada mal aquí… - escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas, y ahí fue cuando decidí darme vuelta, encontrándome con un muchacho de al menos unos 5 años más que nosotros. Su cabello era de un negro muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos que tenían una pizca de maldad, aunque no me sorprendió.

- Tápate Granger – murmuro Draco empujándome para ubicarse delante de mí, así el "intruso" no me veía. ¿Quién se creía ese para cortar MI momento con Draco? - ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar así, Lestrange? ¿O acaso no entiendes el sentido de _toca antes de entrar_?

- Me entró curiosidad por ver que tanto hacías en tu estudio, ahora veo porque _toca antes de entrar_ – dijo el tipo con una media sonrisa intentando buscar mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendió el apellido del joven. ¿Lestrange? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Bellatrix?

- ¡Deja de mirarla, carajo! – Exclamó Draco enojado – Vete de aquí, William. ¡Vete! – le ordenó.

- Esta bien, pensé que sería como en los viejos tiempos… pensé que me compartirías – dijo moviendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras se iba de la habitación.

Draco se dio media vuelta empujándome contra la biblioteca. Yo sorprendida abrí los ojos. Lo tenía tan cerca, quería empujarlo, pero me era imposible. Sentí algo que empujaba mi pierna y descubrí que él luchaba contra la lujuria.

- Mira Granger, no sé que carajo te ha pasado – empezó a decir entre dientes – Pero ahora que el idiota de mi primo nos ha encontrado en esta situación, hará lo imposible por tenerte.

¿Tu primo? – pregunté sorprendida. Él se mofo porque le había prestado atención a eso y no a lo otro.

- No importa eso ahora, mierda Granger – suspiró cuando dirigió una mirada a mi cuerpo – Es una historia larga de contar. Ahora déjame volver a decirlo: William te buscará por todas partes, siempre estará donde tú estarás.

¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? Esta bueno – dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque mi mente no hubiera dicho eso en ninguna situación. Me empujó contra la biblioteca y noté enojo en su rostro.

Se alejó de mí y se acercó a la puerta levantando la toalla en el camino.

- Esta bien, luego no vengas a pedir mi ayuda – ni me miró, solo señaló la puerta de salida – Haz lo que se te cante con mi primo, pero vete de aquí.

Pasé por al lado de él tomando la toalla, tirándole un besito al aire y empecé a caminar. Esta vez, mi mente ganaba a llevarme a mi habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo, ¿Qué era lo que me había llevado a presentarme así frente a Malfoy? ¿Quién era ese 'primo' de Malfoy y que era lo que hacia ahí? Y sobre todo ¿Sería verdad que el primo me acosaría por todos lados? ¿Y qué se había referido con 'compartir como en los viejos tiempos'? El solo hecho de pensarlo, ya me daba asco.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama así desnuda, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo en busca de explicaciones. Aunque mi subconsciente, dormía tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

A pesar de que solo recibí un review, les cuelgo el otro capítulo. Disculpen si anteriormente me tarde mucho en subir.

XOXO

Sookie Writer.


End file.
